Western Story
Opening shot; fade in the morning sky. The sun is rising. Cut to Chase sleeping in his pup house. He stretches and opens his eyes. Just then, Zuma walks up to him) Zuma: Morning, dude! Chase: Morning, Zuma. What’s going on? Zuma: Oh, nothing really. But I did have a dream last night Chase: What’s it about? Zuma: Well, it’s about my great-great-great uncle, Zimmerman! He was famous for beating everyone at badminton (Cut to flashback blur. A chocolate labrador dog who looks identical to Zuma, only bigger has a racket in his hand. A gold start pinned on his chest indicates him as a sheriff. His voice has a western accent to it) Zimmerman: All right, y’all! It’s mah turn to serve! (He gives the birdie a small toss above him and lets it fly with his racket. The opponent runs over and swats the birdie to the opposite side. Zimmerman spikes the birdie and he is declared as a winner) Announcer: We have a winner! (Zimmerman jumps with glee as roses are thrown at him. Flashback ends) Chase: Wow, Zuma. I didn’t know you had a famous relative Zuma: Well, I didn’t know he was that good at badminton. And to that day, people have called him "The King of Badminton" Chase: Wow (Cut to Chase and Zuma leaving the Lookout. The two have their uniforms on. The other pups came by) Chase: Hey, everyone. What’s going on? Rocky: I’m telling Marshall and Skye about my great-great grandfather Randy. He was known for winning at every go-kart races. He’s also the first tiger to discover caves Skye: My great-great-great aunt Stella was the pup to fly a plane. Just look at me right now! Marshall: I, too, have a famous relative. My great aunt Marcie was the first dalmatian to make stuffed animals Zuma: And that’s how you got your teddy bear? Marshall: Actually, yes Rubble: And my famous, great uncle Ruben was good at digging holes in the sand Chase: Wow. Those are all interesting. You all have famous relatives Skye: What about you, Chase? Chase: Hmm. I don’t know Zuma: Hey, let’s go ask Ryder! (They start walking to go see him) Rocky: Yeah. (to Chase) We can do a little digging around in your family tree (Cut to Ryder in the top of the Lookout. He is reading a book) Chase: Ryder! Ryder! Ryder: Oh, Chase. What’s going on? Chase: Ryder sir, I was wondering about something. Did I have a famous relative? Ryder: Oh, I asked myself the same question. This book I have here is called "Family Histories of Adventure Bay" Skye: Really? Ryder: Yes. Look here (He points to a picture of a cowpup/female mountie. She looks identical to Chase. Behind her are eight characters in mountie/cowboy outfits. They look a lot like the robots) Marshall: Who’s she? Zuma: Never seen her in my life Ryder: That’s Cheryl. She is a cowgirl living in Canada Chase: She looks just like me Ryder: Yes she does Rocky: And those look like the robots Marshall: But what is she famous for? Ryder: Well, she has been known to guard the world’s largest snowball in the Canadian mountains in a large snow fort. Those eight characters behind her are her friends (Dissolve to a snowy region in Canada. Cut to Cheryl and her friends entering a fort made from ice and snow) Cheryl: Our secret is in there, y’all Mountie Jack: The world’s greatest snow — Mountie Felix: Shhhhh! Mountie Jack: Oops. All: (softly) The world’s largest snowball! (The nine march inside. Pan to a distance away from the fort. Zuma, Rocky, Marshall, Rubble, and Skye’s ancestors walk into the scene) Randy: All righty, y’all. Snow patrol equipment check! (They put down their backpacks and zip them open) Randy: Shovel? Zimmerman: Check Randy: Ice suction cups and snow hooks? Marcie: Check Stella: And check Randy: Hot chocolate? Others: Check! (Zimmerman takes a whiff of the liquid) Zimmerman: This hot chocolate smells sweet! Let’s have a little sip! Randy: Hold your horses, Zimmerman! Put that back! We’re savin’ that there hot chocolate for folks we rescue. They’ll need it to warm up Zimmerman: (puts the hot chocolate container back in his backpack) Well…if y’all say so… Randy: Now let’s get goin’, y’all! All: YEE HAW!!! (They began to ski up and down hills. Cut to them a while later. They look through a pair of binoculars) Stella: Y’all see someone who needs rescuin’? Marcie: Nnnope. Nuttin’ but snow… Ruben: Well, we’ll just have to keep lookin’. There’s just gotta be someone out there who needs savin’. Let’s go, y’all! All: YEE HAW!!! (The four western snow patrollers skiied off. Cut to the interior of the snow fort) Cheryl: It’s time to do our duties, mounties Mountie Robots: To protect our snow fort and the world’s largest snowball from fort invaders and snowball raiders! (Cheryl and her mountie army walk o.s. Cut to the western snow patrollers) Randy: If only there was someone to rescue… Ruben: Doncha worry. We’ll find someone. Western snow patrollers never give up Randy: Right! We just need to keep lookin’ Zimmerman: Well, ah’m gettin’ tired Randy: (sigh) Oh, come on. Just toughen up, will ya? We’ll find someone…if we can (They ski off. Cut to the interior of the snow fort) Cheryl: All clear for inspection, crew? Mountie Robots: All clear, ma’am! Cheryl: Then, prepare to open the vault! (They go to the large vault behind them, and pulled on the huge door to reveal the very massive snowball sitting inside) Cheryl: Here it is, y’all. The world’s largest snowball Mountie Cappy: It’s a beauty Mountie Felix: Ah couldn’t agree more Mountie Thorn: And it’s our job to give it lots of love and protection Mountie Spike: Love? Mountie Thorn: Ya know what ah mean Mountie Kunekune: Oh mah. What if they try to sneak themselves in here? Mountie Manny: You mean, the fort bandits? Mountie Kunekune: Yeah Cheryl: That would be bad, partners. (smirking, softly) But that’s why we’ve got…booby traps Mountie Manny That’s right. Lots of different booby traps so no bandit could even think about gettin’ their diabolical paws on this here snowball Cheryl: Right. We gotta get ta work and make sure our booby traps are all set and ready (Cut to them walking to a control panel on the wall. The first one is a lever. The second one is a turning wheel. The third one is a white square-shaped button) Cheryl: Over here, crew. Booby trap check, y’all! (Cut to the six patrollers) Ruben: Lookie there, y’all! A snow fort! Maybe there’s someone in there that needs rescuin’! Stella: Let’s go check! (They run toward the fort. Cut to the interior of the fort) Cheryl: Booby trap number one. Set and ready! Mountie Jack: Booby trap number two. Set and ready! Mountie Ulysses: Booby trap number three. Set and ready Cheryl: All right, y’all! Get in your positions! Mountie Robots: Yes, ma’am! All eight go to their assigned positions. Jack goes up the stairs) Cheryl: Mountie Jack, look out for any snow bandits! Mountie Jack: Ye got it, ma’am! (When he goes to the window, his pupils shrank to dots. In the distance, he saw four characters heading toward the fort. He goes into a full blown panic) Mountie Jack: Uh oh…Uh! Ah! LOOK! Invaders! They want to take our snowball! (runs downstairs) Ahhhhhhhhhh! What do we do?! Ahhhhhhhh! Mountie Spike: Jack! (The jackalope stops panicking) Mountie Jack: What? Mountie Spike: We’re mounties, remember? We’ll protect our snow fort… Mountie Kunekune: An-and the vault is still open! Mountie Ulysses: Allow me (His horn glows, as well as the vault door. He strains to close it. Then, his horn and the door stop glowing) Mountie Ulysses: Oh, mai. Come here, crew! Help! (His voice echoes loud enough for the four patrollers outside can hear) Zimmerman: Did y’all hear a cry for help? (The mounties and cowpup work together to close the vault. Cut again to outside) Stella: Did y’all hear that? Marcie: Someone’s in there! Randy: They must need help! Let’s go! All: YEE HAW!!! (The four westerners run toward the door of the fort. Cut to the inside) Mountie Manny: Y’all hear that? The invaders are right outside the fort! Cheryl: Shhhh. They’ll hear us. (softly) We’ve gotta keep them out. This looks like a job for our booby traps Mountie Robots: (softly) Yes, ma’am (Outside, the four are climbing up the steps) Zimmerman: We’re comin’! (Inside) Cheryl: Activate booby trap number one, crew! Mountie Robots: Yes, ma’am! Mountie Felix: Booby trap number one! The Ice Ramp! (The mounties pulled the lever down, which causes the stairs outside to turn down, turning into a ramp. The four westerners slide down. Inside) Mountie Ulysses: Did y’all hear what ah hear? Mountie Jack: Yes! Booby trap number one worked! Mountie Spike: There ain’t no way those nasty bandits will get in now! (The other dogs can be heard happily cheering) Randy: Y’all heard that, right? Zimmerman: Of course we can! There’s someone in there! We have to save them! Ruben: Only one problem. There’s a ramp in our way! Stella: That’s why we’ve got these (She pulls out four pairs of ice suction cups) Stella: With these babies, we can get up there with no trouble Marcie: Brilliant idea, Stella (All four began climbing up the ramp, which wasn’t too tall. They came to the top after a few seconds. They cheered, and stopped at the door) Stella: There’s a doorbell there Zimmerman: What’s this? An ice house? (Stella pushes the doorbell button. Cut to inside to eight worried mounties and cow dog) Mountie Felix: That’s impossible. Booby trap number one worked, did it not? How is that possible? Does that mean the bandits are at the door? Cheryl: Shhhh! (Stella kept pushing the thing. Not a peep was heard from inside) Marcie: Nobody’s answering. Do you really think there’s anyone in there? Zimmerman: We’re just being silly. No one is in there Stella: There is someone in there. Didn’t you hear their voices? I mean…it must be so cold, their lips probably froze shut Randy: Is that possible? Stella: Likely Zimmerman: If that’s the case, then they’re in serious need of hot chocolate Ruben: But who do you think is in there? (Cut to inside. Cheryl looks over at Mountie Manny, whose about to set off the second booby trap. She nods and gives him a thumbs-up gesture) Mountie Manny: (softly) Booby trap number two. Snowballs! (He turns the lever/wheel. Outside, the four westerners are piled from head to toe in snow. They screamed until the pile gets bigger. Their eyes blink open through the mess. Cut to inside) Mountie Jack: Listen to that! Cheryl: Maybe we stopped them bandits! (Outside. Marcie, Ruben, Zimmerman, Randy, and Stella — now clean from snow — stood near the door confused) Zimmerman: …Now what? Randy: Alright, y’all. There’s someone in that fort. No matter what, we’re gonna find a way to sneak in. We don’t give up. No, we never give up. So let’s do this (He turns around and looks up) Randy: Partners, up there! (He points a finger at an open window at the top) Randy: We can climb up through there Ruben: Only one problemo. The walls are made of ice Zimmerman: That’s where these come in handy (He takes out four pairs of ice hooks) Randy: Woo wee! Brilliant idea, partner! (They go to the part of the wall under the window and began climbing. Inside, the mounties and cowgirl heard their grunting) Cheryl: Darn tootin! Sounds like those bandits are gonna find a way in Mountie Cappy: They’re climbing the walls! Mountie Ulysses: (smirks) But that’s when the third trap comes to play Mountie Kunekune: Oh right! Cheryl: Ready and set, mounties! Mountie Robots: Yes, ma’am! Booby trap number three! The snow block! (They push the big square-shaped button. Some of the blocks outside jut out, leaving the other dogs dangling from their hooks and falling back down to the snowy ground. They stood right back up shortly afterwards) Zimmerman: Dag nab it! Randy: We have to get in there, partners! There are strangers inside who are in desperate need of rescuin’! Marcie: And hot chocolate Stella: First we tried ringing the doorbell, then climbing, then pushing, then…ohhhh! What else have we not tried yet?! Ruben: Digging, of course! (She brings out four snow shovels. The other three grabbed one, and started digging near the door. Cut to inside) Mountie Spike: Well? Do you think it worked? Mountie Thorn: We won’t know for sure Cheryl: Unless we get a good look outside the window. Come on, mounties! (Cut to the gang rushing toward the window on the second floor) Cheryl: Seein’ anythin’, mounties? Mountie Robots: No, ma’am. (Pan down to the ground floor. The four emerged from the hole) Randy: Y’all see anyone yet? Zimmerman: No siree, Randy (All climbed out of the hole and looked around. Cut to the second and top floor) Mountie Felix: There’s only one way to know for sure if them bandits have ran away. We hafta go down and look around Mountie Thorn: I’ve got the rope ladder! (He lets it roll down and through the opening, reaching the ground outside the fort. The mounties and the cow dog climb down. Cut to inside) Stella: There ain’t anyone in here! Randy: Let’s have a look around to make sure (Outside) Mountie Kunekune: Someone dug a hole into our fort! Mountie Spike: They’re gonna go after the snowball! (The nine southerners jump into the hole. Inside, the five westerners noticed a ladder outside the window and ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor. They climbed down the ladder. Pan down to the ground level; eight mounties and the cow dog climb out the hole. They look around confused, as well as the four westerners outside. The nine go through the hole while the four westerners climb back up the window. The mounties and cowgirl look around outside. Cut to inside) Zimmerman: There’s definitely no one in here Marcie: Maybe they got outside somehow (When they turn around to look, the nine snowball protectors peeked in. Then follows a series of screaming from everyone. The nine fall off the ladder and crashed o.s. They seem to be stuck in the same huge pile of snow Randy and his gang were covered in earlier) Marcie: Oh no! Those folks are in trouble! Randy: Come on, y’all! Let’s go rescue them! (The five rush down the stairs and outside the fort. They went through the hole and pulled the nine troubled one out of the snow pile) Other Dogs: YEEEE HAAAAW!!! Marcie: We saved y’all! (takes out hot cocoa container) Here, have some…oh! Hold on! (sip) …Yep. Still hot (She offers them a cup of the warm liquid. They loved it) Cheryl: Thanks, a lot Randy:m But what are y’all doin’ here? Cheryl: I am cow dog Cheryl, and those are my mountie friends Mountie Kunekune: We protect the world’s biggest snowball from bandits Mountie Cappy: But we scared them off good before y’all showed up! Stella: The world’s biggest snowball?! Cheryl: Would you partners like to see it? (The four westerners attempt a "fangirl" scream. Cut to everyone in the snow fort. The mounties and cow dog opened the large door and reveals the massive snowball to the westerners) Stella: What a beauty! Randy: That’s a big snowball! Cheryl: Oh, it’s big, alright Ruben: Y’all guard it so well! Mounties/Cheryl: Thank you! (Everyone cheered as the camera pans away from the fort, and dissolve to the book Ryder is holding. Zoom out to show the pups) Rocky: Well, that was an interesting story! Chase: Yeah. I didn’t know my ancestor was that famous Ryder: She was very famous Robots: (from o.s.) YEEE HAAAW!!! (Cut to the robots wearing cowboy hats) Manny: That was an awesome story! Rubble: Oh yeah. I saw them outside listening Felix: Hey! You guys want to join us? Marshall: On what? Thorn: A pretend cowboy adventure Pups: YEE HAAW!!! (runs off) Ryder: Have fun on your adventure, cowpups! (The camera pans away as the pups and robots play cowboy in the yard) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One